terraria_fan_ideas_wiki_new_and_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Annihilator
The Star Annihilator is a Hard Mode, post-Lunatic Cultist boss. It is a machine built by the enslaved Mechanics to conquer the universe and put it under the order of the Moon Lord. It has a small chance to spawn in the sky biome once the Lunatic Cultist is defeated. The Star Annihilator is unique in the way that it gains HP for every boss the player kills. Summoning Once the Lunatic Cultist has been defeated, the Star Annihilator can spawn in Space. Alternatively, it can be called with the Seventeen Star Amulet, crafted with 17 Golden Stars and 10 Solar Fragments at an Ancient Manipulator. Battle The Star Annihilator will start by acting rather like Golem, but its jumps are higher and it cannot collide with blocks while jumping. If the player is more than 20 blocks away from the boss, its legs will come into its body and it will fly towards the player, faster than Lightning Boots. The boss has an ability to shoot 7 lasers from all its little holes a couple of times except the one above the middle of the boss. The boss will then lift its crane-arms and every three / two seconds it will smash the floor with them, stopping and increasing the width of its hitbox. After repeating this a few times, it will shoot a deathray similar to the Phantasmal Deathray the moon lord uses, but smaller, from its middle hole. The deathray deals 1.5x the damage of the boss. The boss repeats this pattern and keeps on repeating it faster as it loses HP, but once it hits 70% / 75% HP, hostile Fallen Stars that deal 2x the boss's damage will fall from the sky onto the player. The player can dodge this star. The stars begin to fall more the less HP the boss has. Once the boss hits 50% HP, the "head" of the boss will begin floating in the sky, shooting lasers quickly at the player. It will be the only way the player can hit the boss from now on, and as it moves around quickly the player may not be able to catch it. In expert mode, the boss shoots homing waterbolts at the player below 25% HP. They deal 1.75x the damage of the boss, but move slowly. Drops Technological Star(5-10) Chaos Plating(7-14) Laser Parts(7) (From the Expert Mode treasure bag) Annihilator's Beam(1) Stat Levels The boss's stats increase whenever a boss is beaten. For example: Moon Lord defeated - 148,000 / 220,000 HP, 100 / 200 DMG, 64 DEF Doom Mode Activated - 600,000 / 740,000 HP, 160 / 320 DMG, 80 DEF One Doom Mode boss defeated - 640,000 / 760,000 HP, 200 / 400 DMG, 90 DEF Two Doom Mode bosses defeated - 760,000 / 940,000 HP, 300 / 420 DMG, 90 DEF Three Doom Mode bosses defeated - 900,000 / 1,200,000 HP, 320 / 440 DMG, 104 DEF Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Boss Category:Bosses Category:Hard Mode Enemies Category:Enemies